Bad to Worse to Holy Crap!
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: Sequel to Bad to Worse. they thought nothing else could happen but something from Emily's past may be the worst they see. Will Emily survive or will surving the first time be a lost cause. Emily will fight for suvival to see ehr loved ones,and if she does make it, what will she have become in the process. Some chapters my become an M. Team/DM/EP/UNSUB.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to Bad to Worse. Also a shout out to Lovelyja Susie G and many others.**

**You might want to read the first story to understand this story. **

**Enjoy.**

The group had all been happy since after the aftermath of emotions and feelings had settled down from the incident. The team tried to not talk about it for JJ and Emily. Mostly Emily as she had suffered the most. They had celebrated everything and where at the happiest times of their life. Their friendship had grown and family relationship between everything was them. Emily had finally gotten used to being a mother and relaxing a little. JJ and Emily had grown even closer than before.

At the moment they where at Rossi's mansion. No one knew that people where watching them. More specifically Emily. The music was loud enough that you could here it from out side. The children had been left at Susie's as she was feeling under the weather.

"We need more drink, Em can you get it from the pantry please?" Rossi asked. Everyone new that even after 2 years from the incident that Emily was still a little wary around men and the rest of the men on the team but it only came that bad during an episode. JJ had gotten used to the men in the team and others but like Emily she would only flinch away from the men on the team if she had an episode. They where less frequent than Emily's but still caused pain to her as she would often dream that she was in the room with Emily watching it happen.

"Yeah of course" Emily said before disappearing into the next room.

As she went to get the bubbly she saw the stacks on stacks of it and was completely shocked at how many bottles and brands their was. She finally decided and was about to go back when a hand snacked it self around her waist and another over her mouth. She instantly dropped the bottle making in smash loudly on the floor. "Emily, are you al-right in their?" she heard Morgan shout through. She tried to shout back but was rewarded with the hand becoming tighter.

"If you so much say a word I will kill everyone in here right now in-front of you." the man said.

She nodded and when the man took his hand away he stabbed her with a needle, she screamed involuntary before she blacked out. She was taken out of the house and blaced into the boot of the car. The car spead off.

XXXXXXXXXX

The team had heard the bottle drop to the floor listened for a response after Morgan called to Emily is she was al-right. They had turned down the music so that they could hear her. However there was no answer but a scream. By the time they came in there was no one there. The saw the door and watched when they car that was not any ones they knew they shouted for it to stop when it spead of.

Rossi called the police to report the kidnapping. They looked around and made their way back to work so they could work the case. Garcia picked up the camera feeds and watched the cameras. They managed to get a photo of the mans face and runned it through facial recognision and got a hit for a Ruicken Lannkoff and the other was Musi Olongi. They had been reported to be invloved in the Red Dragons. Everyone begain to painc at the thought of it as they knew what the connection was to Emily. From the last time.

**There is the sequel. I must iterate that you need to read the first to understand fully. **

**Please leave a review at the end of the beep.**

**BEEEEEP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there every one. Thank you so much for the reviews and I was so happy that so many people wanted me to continue this story. However I was so close to not finishing this story let alone continue as one person keeps saying that I should stop. Just to tell that person, this story is not a rape story thank you very much. I do these torture and rape fics because readers love them. As they keep telling me to continue. Also they like to see how the character acts and changes, good or bad. I would say that many people have written a lot more stories that have been worse than mine. **

**Anyway, I will say that I don't own Criminal minds, :'( and never will.**

**Oh and thank you for helping Loevleyja to reach over 100 reviews. Wohoo.**

**Oh and Susie G and I are trying to get 100 reviews and also check out her other stories as they are great and inspiring. They might even inspire you. **

**Okay I have a little competition for you. Who ever gets can get the name of the song and /or the artist of the song first will get a prize. Thank you.**

Emily was tied to a table when she came fully round from the darkness that had engulfed her moments before. Before she could look around her she heard part of a song playing in the back ground.

_'Frozen inside without you touch,_

_Without you love, darling ._

_Only you are the life among the dead'_

She ignored the song after that as memories flashed through her mind from the previous time that she had heard that song. A man came into her sight and was shocked at hhow close he was to her face.

"Hello Sasha. How nice to see you again. I missed you oh so much. Well I guess we better start requainting are selves again. Don't you?" The man said in Russian.

"No. I got away for a reason. To get away from this. So please leave me alone. Let me go." Emily said.

"Oh no. I can't do that my dear. You will wish that you never left. And because of this you will wish that you never meet them friends of yours, they will never know what happened when they next see you." The man laughed out.

He started to attach some wires to her as he started to process of bring her back to him and the Dragons. He then attached them to a machine. When Emily noticed what was coming next she gasped at the flash of memories that came from the last experience from the same machine. She was brought out of her memory when several hundred volts passed through her. She screamed at the pressure it caused her. This was repeated for 20 minutes until the machine was taken away. Then next item to come was a bucket and a clothe. She new exactly what this was and she was frighten of it. So much so that it had caused her to never use a wet clothe that covered all her face, on her face ever again. She had had requent nightmares from the experience for several years after getting free. And occasionally still had them.

The man put the clothe over her face and started to pour water over her face. Emily struggled under the binds that kept her to the table. She could not think of anything more than trying to get out. She was highly scared of the man. Every time he touched her she would flinch away with memories flashing through her eyes. She had been so paniced that she had not even noticed that the clothe had been taken off her face by the man. She had thought that it had been hours but it had only been another 20 minutes as this was the set time for each item could be used for. The intervals for every item was every 20 minutes long with 2 minutes between each torture device. This would give time for the packing of the previuos item and the next one coming out. This would happen every day. At night however was sometimes worse. Emily knew that as she had been under the system at one point in her time. She had always though that she could get away from it but had realsied that she had been sadly mistaken. Now she was getting the punishment for leaving. She just hoped that she would be saved by her team before the horror came. Or even to stay as she was and not go back to what she had been at one point in her life.

The man put away the bucket and clothe and got out a stick. It was only used by the Red Dragons and she had been lucky enough not to have ever felt it. But now she would. She new that the Red Dragons had created it them selves. She also knew that this tool was the only one that could be used for at least 20 minutes and up to 1 hour. She just hoped that he got bored of it very quickly.

The man had the stick held firmly in his hand which had been in cloves. The cloves protected his hand from feeling the affecets of the stick or also known as the burning of fire and expoding wrath by people who had experienced it. She had never seen what it did but had heard from others what it had done.

_Flashback._

_Emily had been lucky enough not to be touched once by the stick. After 30 days of torture she had been brought down to the basement where there was three men around 30 -40 years of age and 2 girls around 18 -20. she was the youngest here in the basement. I could hear the screams of the people who where being tortured. After a period of time I saw a man come down. Maybe 19 years old. He had a mark on his collorbone. _

"_What was that?" I asked._

"_That is the torture stick, the fire and exploding wrath." the man replied._

"_What did it do?" I asked innocently _

"_It is placed on you. Where it touches it makes go black like viens. It burns you and scolds you. It is like a whole world of scolding hot water had been poured onto you in that one place. If they keep it long enough, it spreads over your body creating a pattern of red and black looking viens appear. One man had it put directly over his heart. They pressed it onto him and after 10 minutes he was dead." The man replied. "What ever you do. Try to avoid it. They even used it to seal an old wound within seconds. It also makes you paralysed when it is within contact with you skin." he continued before passing out. _

"_they even have to wear cloves to protect their hands because it is so painful." another man said to me._

_I was scared of that stick for ever more. I had hoped never to see it touch me and luckly it never did._

_End of Flashback._

Haha. I could laugh now. I guess I will feel it now.

Then man came closer and placed it onto my hip. It was excrutiating. That man had made it sound nice compared to the feel pain it caused. After 1 minute he took it off and moved to my abdomon where he placed it much harder that I screamed out in pain. When he took it of, he placed it directly over my heart and I thought that I was going to die then and there. He placed it harder than before and I screamed do loud that I could no longer hear my self except feel the pain like some one was trying to rip me apart while I was still awake. When he took it of I thought I was dead but then he placed it onto my neck and I could not even make a noise as it was so painful. Each one had only lasted 1 minute each, he told me. That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the team had called everyone that they could think of to help find every piece of information of the group known as the Red Dragons. Garcia had used her computer to search the group up and hacked into every detail archive that could hold the the information. Once they had got it, they found out that they had been one of the best gangs at torture. This had made the group even more worried for their friend who had been through so much in her life as well as only a few year ago.

"We will hope that we can find out the place that will be keeping Emily at but we need to think clearly. We will not be any help if we don't think clearly, so take away all the emotions for the person and try to think like this person is some one else fi you need to." Hotch said wisely. Even though it hurt to say or heaar it. They knew that it was the wisest thing to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

After she had woken up, a man came over to her and started to move her.

"It is night time and we will be taking you to the bed area." the man said.

She was taken to the room which had two set of chains hanging from the ceiling and two chians which was on the floor. The man brought her to the chains where she collapsed to the floor. The man connected the chain around the wrist and the other one around the other wrist. He went to the tighener and started to move the handle round in a circle. The chains started to rise until Emily was just about standing on her toes with her hands tightly fixed above her heads. Then he attached the chains to her ankles and started the process with her wrists again until Emily was dangling high in the air by her wrists. He then went to the ankle turner and started to tighen it to which made her legs seperate and where so tight that she could not move. She was in the shape of an X. she could not mpve and it was extremely painful, so much so that she passed out again after 20 minutes. She was left there for 3 days.

XXXXXXXXXX

The team had found a lead but could not get anything else until they where able to hack into the needed area. The other help was useless and had told them there was nothing they could do. The car had been reported stolen which had left a dead end. They had no pictures of their un-subs who had taken her from within their own premisses. They had just hoped that they could find away to find Emily. Hopefully that the material they needed would be in the file that they had been trying to access for several hours.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily had regained consciousness after 3 days of 'sleeping'. She was so worn out that she thought that if she tried to stand up, she would just fall, however she could not do that as she was stuck in the X position which was starting to hurt her ribs, arms, legs and back. When the men came in, she looked straight at them. She noticed that they where going to the wheel which loosen or tighten the chains. She looked down and saw that she was at least 2 stories high. She knew that what they where going to do was seriously going to hurt, really hurt. The men unlocked the tightener and moved back to watch. The handle started to move in a circle in lightning speed. She screamed as she came crashing down to the ground as all the pressure was released and hit the ground with a huge thud and the chains that hit her back afterwards made the whole impact even worse. She tried to get back up but could not move due to the pain that was inflicted from the chains, the tortures that she had received and three days of dangling from the ceiling from her arms and legs stretched more than should have been. They just came and picked me up from the floor and dragged me and took me to the next room. He placed me in the wardrobe which had spikes coming out into the middle of the space. He made me stand before closing it and locking it. I knew that I had to stand still and not move if I did not want to have the spikes pierce my skin. I remember this torture device too. It was another one that I never got rid of from my head. I still don't have a wardrobe but an open one where a my clothes hang from and you just pull out the handle to get the clothes out.

I am so tired but I am willing my body to stay upright and I am failing. Big time. I am just about to fall after what feels like a life time in that closet when the door opens. I am happy for seeing more than the black abyss and fall to the ground instead of spikes. The men once again pick me ufrom the floor and drag me to the next torture device.

"I am surprised you lasted as long as you did. You have been in their for 20 minutes." the man smiles out.

I feel my heart plummet as I now know that is was in their for less time than I was. He knows it to. This will be my down-fall. Between that, the fire stick and the chains from the ceiling so far will break me if it carries on for too long. I was only just finishing healing after the previous time of horror after the case and the woods. I am still on the mend, wounds still open that will soon be holes in my soul. Yet another attack at my soul and mental well being. I my live, yes, but what will I have become by that time. That is what I am afraid of. I just hope my team will get to me before...before it is too late, and I do something that will forever way me down.

I am taken to a room which has many animals in. I remember seeing people in this room and this is another that gave e nightmares. Not to me but other people. I started to realise that this nightmare would never go.

I was dragged in, given a knife, hand dagger, wipe, and a cross-bow and a bow with many arrows for each one. I was left on the floor and got my self up. The door shut with a loud bang and I was left to fight with what ever came out of them many doors to survive.

The Buzzer went and the doors open systematically. From each door came out an animal. A tiger, A pack of Lions, Wolf, a pack of dogs, bears and a bull. I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to kill them or incapitate them. I was totally out numbered. I knew exactly the purpose of this exercise. It was to get me used to killing and becoming trigger happy. I had no chance. I will have to think of my family and Jerry. Here goe, arh. I scream as I am caught of guard by a tiger when it comes charging. I can see that the animals have grown up together and have become a weird pack of mixed animals. However I have noticed that the Wolf does not work with the rest but by it self. Maybe just mabye I can work the wolf to help me. At the moment, I will fight the others and keep my eye on the wolf just so it does not sneak up one me.

I grab the Arrow and fire it at the tiger, to my luck it hits it in the leg and stops it in its tracks. I have to watch the others so there is no little party. The lions come for me, I grab the cross-bow and fire twice, hitting the Lion and a lioness dead, well I think. I get every one, but I have noticed that the wolf is just trying to learn, the bull is also watching. The rest come for me and I don't have a chance to get the dagger or knife but fire the cross-bow and an arrow at the rest. That has left me with the bull and wolf. I don't know how long I have been here but honestly I want to get out of here as soon as possible. The wolf and Bull charge at the same time and I am stuck between the two, which ever I fire first will go down but I will not have time to get both before the one left gets me. I fire at the bull first as I might be able to handle the wolf better. I hit the bull on the chest and he goes down. The wolf however dives for me and I cross bow and hit it on the nose. He stops then I hit him with the wipe and he is down. Then a man comes in and I think I know him. He is hurt an I can tell. Then I see the young wolf too. I go to the man and he dies in my arms. I know him. Mitchelle he knew me as he said look after Toby. I see the wolf, his wolf. Toby. He comes to me and I think I can see that he is friendly. He sits beside me and I stroke him. He curls in to me even more.

I start to work with him. He is my companion and will be all the way through this horror I am back in.

The men came and get me and my friend. They are keeping us together. They tie me to a pole and do the same to Toby. Apparently I had been in that room for 2 days. I will be kept in this room for around 2 weeks. I have already been here for 1 week. This room I remember personally. The temperature changes. This is where most people die or has had the last straw. I talk to Toby all the time. I have a partner and I feel better as he lies on my lap. We share the warmth of each other when it is cold. Warm we just sit beside each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We have two more Agents who will be helping us to find Emily." Hotch informs his team. Rossi nods to the two. Reid shyly smiles at them, JJ smiles but stays close to the team more than the two Agents, Garcia winks at them earning a chuckle from one Agent, and Morgan, well he just nods politely and gets back to work, happy for having some one to help.

"Agent Ambross and Agent Smith will help out with everything we do." Rossi says, who gets a nod in return.

"You two men can come with me and help me find things" Garcia say like they are from a bar.

"We are from the CIA as you would hep you find these people. They are wanted by us also therefore we are happy to do a joint investigation. We will also have it so that you are pulled from every other case and will be under the CIA authorisation therefore keeping you out of trouble as we know what these people are capable." Agent Ambross said.

"What do you mean by..." Morgan said before he was cut of by Agent Smith.

"Meaning that you wont get into any trouble as we have said that you are working with us and have full access to what is needed, so emotional state, well they can't stop you from carrying on with the case as I am sure Strauss would tell you to. It means that you can carry on with this case as long as you want until Agent Prentiss is found." Agent Smith said.

"Why. Normally you would stop us or would not care. What is the catch?" Morgan asked sceptically.

"There is no catch. The reason we are here to help is because we have been sent by the head of the CIA." Smith replied.

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"Because..." Ambross was interupted by another man.

"Because I got Emily out of that hell hole. We need to get her out again otherwise, she wont be the same. I got her out and helped her become normal again. What you saw during the woods was nothing compared to what she was when she was younger. If anything we will need to get her out earlier on if we want to stand a chance of getting the friend and family member she was before she went. The second time of going through now will be much worse and will be more controlling. She will not last long, that is if she has not gone already. As it has been Three weeks since her kidnapping. No dought by the Red Dragons. We know this because we managed to get a photo of him by your mansion Agent Rossi. We have been tracking him for a long time. We lost him for a few days but found him again when we found him from a camera outside of your street. Then we found out that she was taken by him and a group of his men. We then tried to find out who you where and then did research and found out about the BAU. Then we found out that you worked as an Agent again. We started to try to find out who else you worked with and well here I am. My name is Jerry Low and I am the person who sent the help. Head of the CIA and co-partner with INTERPOL, At you service" Jerry said.

"Well thank you for the help. I can tell that is a lot you are not telling us but so far, it will do, longs it does not hold us down." Hotch said, which everyone else was thinking.

The group started to work on the case, they had gotten into the list of the people and places and everything related. After having access into that file they started to do the long and hourly time of profiling each person from the information and tried to work out places in which she could be at.

XXXXXXXXXX

**There you are another chapter. Poor Emily. **

**Soo what was the answer to the question then please review and the first person to get the name of the song or singer right will get something, who ever get both will get a bigger prize.**

**Get reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well done to _criminalmindscreep. You got both right. They will be up shortly. _**

**Here is the next chapter and enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emily had started to get close to the wolf. She had found a friend and partner. She still had not found a name for it yet. I have found out that Toby was a girl. Haha. Funny when I think about it that I thought that the wolf was a boy just because she was called Toby. When I call Toby she does not come so I have to clap my hands. I think she is telling me that it does not want that name any-more. So I am still thinking. I give another hug to the wolf. She stays to me like glue. When the men come she stands and shows her teeth of. I don't want anything to come to the Wolf so I tell her to back down. She does so and the men grab me and again I am taken though various corridors, I can tell that I won't last long, I have already started to slip. The only thing that keeps me caring in the wolf. It is the only thing that I will never leave alone.

I am dragged out of my thoughts when I am set to a some weights. And then before I can do anything I am pushed into the ice cold water where I sink to the bottom. There is nothing I can do as will I was in my thoughts they had tied my hands behind me back. I struggle endlessly but it is futile. I think about my wolf. She is still in that room. They had managed to separate me from her. I already miss her. I am fading, I realise that it is one of the most horrible ways to die. I breath in water which makes me start to cough and bring more water in. it is hopeless when your own body betrays you. I see a dark cloud come and before I know it, it has already taken hold as I am peaceful.

XXXXXXXXXX

The men watched as the brunette Sasha slowly drowns. They watch as her eyes close after a hopeless struggle, she is still. She is dead. Now it is time to get her back. Bring her back into the torture again.

The men bring her out, Undo the binds and weights and then they start to resuscitate her. After several long minutes she starts to cough. They can see that she has lost another part of her soul.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily wakes to the reality that she has been brought back only to be tortured more. She feels like screaming as she feels another part of her soul has been lost.

Emily is brought into another room. She had not even noticed that she had been moving until she was in a different room. She was pushed in and to her joy, she saw her friend. The wolf. The wolf came to her and gave her a hug. Emily collapsed to her knees and cried into the wolf. She knew that she was going to stay her so she fought to stay alive for the wolf. Her forever soul mate friend. Then she heard a voice.

"Is the wolf friendly. I was to scared to move." a voice came through.

Emily turned to see a women not far from her age maybe older. You could never really tell by the way they where tortured. "Yes, I am with her. She will be fine, who are you?" Emily asked.

"Tally, you?" Tally asked.

"Emily, but I used to be called Sasha." Emily said. Even though the wolf stayed away from the women, she stayed very close to Emily.

"How old are you?" Tally asked.

"Well that depends on who I talk to." Emily said, getting a confused look from the girl. "My friends think that I am 35 I think as I was taken out of this place and my whole back ground including my age was changed. My Father wanted it changed. He wanted to protect me. He had every right to as well. But my friends believed the file. It was hard, but it was for my safety. I am actually 28. it is weird. Reid is only a couple of weeks older than me. JJ is a year or two older than me. But my file says that I am older than Reid and JJ and Garcia. Morgan Hotch and Rossi are both older than me, but in reality I am the youngest of them all. I feel horrible when I have to think that I have lied to my friends and family. My mother has a strained relationship as I should have been dropped as a child. My Father fought for me as I was taken and had been changed. My mother made it difficult to be normal but my father made it so much better. He took me with him everywhere. But know my father won't save me this time. We had a big argument." Emily said.

"Wow. I feel sorry for you know. I don't know who the others are but I am sure that they will forgive you. Anyway what was the argument between you and your dad? Wait, 28? I an 34. you looked 35." Tally asked.

" Well yes, I am 28. I used very good make up to make my self look older than I was. The argument, well, He wanted me to say sorry for shouting at my mother. I tried to explain what happened to me to my mother and asking why she did not want to be apart of my life after that. She said that I was stained by the Red Dragons and that I was not worthy anymore of her love and that it would be a nightmare if anyone found out that I had been caught up in the RD. She said that it would ruin her carrier. I was so angry. I shouted at her. I left straight after. I went straight to my father. My mother had told him what had happened. He did not approve. He was so mad at me. Telling me that he was changing my name to what it is today. I was shocked. He said that I was going to live with my Mother. I felt so betrayed and then said that I had no right to say anything like I had said to Mother. Apparently she was right. Right then and there I left and went straight to my Mothers to live. She never saw me much. Haha. I hated it and she thought that I was a mistake from the start. I never saw my father after that. And when I went away I never saw my mother either." Emily said.

"Ha, I guess they where both jerks in the end. Anyway, I got here when I was young. I was stuck. I was out with a mate. She was drunk and then I was taking her to her house. Once I did that I made my way home. That was when they got me. We where pen pals for ages as she moved to Russia. I was just visiting. She is learning the language. Well she was learning the language until she was killed by the group that took me. When I found out, I cried for ages. Haha. Is funny. Who knew that she would move for a better but would die because she moved to the wrong time." Tally said with a sad look.

"Oh I bet that hurt. Have you ever wonder what she would be doing now if she was still aliv..." Emily was interrupted when the door was opened. Two men came in and grabbed Tally, Emily tried to stop them but they pushed her away. Tally was taken away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have checked every where for a birth certificate for Emily Prentiss, sasha udinoff. She is 35 so I went back and looked at the time that she would be born and I could not find anything for her. I mean. There is no Emily Prentiss or Sasha Udinoff aged 35, she does not exist." Garcia said. This gained several confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked. Morgan also thinking the same.

"There is no 35 year old Emily Prentiss or Sasha Udinoff!" Garcia repeated.

"I don't understand, her file says that she is called Emily Prentiss aged 35 born 12 October 1978. that was what it said in the file." Rossi said confused. Hotch looked at him. "I checked out everyone's files before I joined the team."

"Wait, when we where in that position at the forest, Hotch said that Emily had told you about her real name, something about keeping her safe?" Hotch nodded, so Reid carried on "Well maybe her name is not the only thing that was wrong in that file."

Everyone looked at him, but Hotch was the one who got the message.

"Garcia search for a Sasha Udinoff, Russia from, …... the last 10 to 50 years." Hotch ordered Garcia.

"Okaay." Garcia and everyone else apart from Reid where confused. There where clicking and tapping noises as Garcia typed away on the keyboard.

Everyone had gotten bored and where wondering where the CIA little club had gone. But Garcia got their attention when she..."YES!".

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I got three results for a Sasha Udinoff, 89, 2 and 28."Garcia said. "I just need to check everything out just in-case my results are wrong." after a few more tappin noises, "Yep I got the three, that must mean that Emily is either 89, which I think would be hard when she does this job and that she had a child or two, 2, but that would be a lot more weird due to the work we do and that she had had a kid and the kid would be nearly half the age, so that leaves 28 but I don't understand. Emily looks like she is late 30's not late 20's." Garcia said.

"Bring the photo of the 28 year old Sasha with her birth certificate and and look for a photo of her." hotch said. The others wondered why he would want a photo of her.

5 minutes later,

"I got her birthcertificate. Her parents Elizabeth and Marco Udinoff had a Baby girl Sasha Udinoff 12, October 1985. I also got a photo of the girl at age of 5, and 19. then she just stops existing after that." Garcia said.

"What made you choose 5 and 19 picture?" Morgan asked.

"Well I could not find any other pictures at all between 5 and 19, and I mean anywhere. Here they are." Garcia said as she brought up a picture of Sasha Udinoff. Everyone gasped at the pure beauty of the girl and the more grown up women on the pictures.

"Wow, she sure is gorgeous." JJ said.

"Now, Use the ageing app you have." Hotch ordered.

Everyone realised what they where doing.

They watched as both photos changed as they watched as the people in the photo grew older. They saw how they looked when they would be 28. then it turned to someone in their late 30's. Then Garcia mixed the images together. Once it was finished they where completely stunned into silence.

"Tha...that is Emily." Reid said shocked.

He was right. The picture did in deed show Emily. How she had managed to change the way in which she looked or hwo she could make her self look older.

"Well, since we now know the real Emily, we need to save her. She is still the Emily we know but age and stuff is different. Only! If I am right, this could be to do with why her name was changed in the first place. Emily told me that her dad made her change, so we need to contact her dad." Hotch said.

"Ur guys, I just typed in Emily's real name and it came up with ur, this!" Garcia pointed out.

The group looked at the paper, it showed a 15 year old Emily, wanted for assainating a whole group of men from a potilical function in Russia...

XXXXXXXXXX

Else where, Emily meet Tally again after another round of tourture. She was slipping away. She could feel it. The faces of her friends had started to go. She could remember names but faces had gone. Even the names where going. She was screaming out against it all, Tally and her Wolf where the only thingss keeping her 'normal' for human contact.

XXXXXXXXXX

2 weeks later.

"We have seen what she was capable of with the many wanted posters and dearth hits on her, we know the stopped but the only problem is is that we need you to look harder for her father." Hotch said. After the first descovery they had not found Em's dad.

"Maybe, he changed his name too?" Reid said.

"Godd point, but to what?" Garcia replied...

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily had been told that Tally had died through one of the tortures. Emily had cried for 2 weeks. She had told Tally everything. But now she would fall faster.

"Tally come here." Emily said to her Wolf. She had named it Tally after her friend had died. She wanted to have a reminder for her. Tally had been a good person. She was everything that Emily had been when she was younger before all this and what she had always wanted to be. She knew that the next torture would be the end of her...

XXXXXXXXXX

I had gone unconscious but they think that I died. They took me to the back so they could deal with my body later. When I came round I had noticed what they had done and I made a run for it. Know one noticed. I have all the information from Emily, Maybe, just maybe if I can get to a station, I could help her! Knowing Emily like I do, she has more than likely named her Wolf after me, Tally. I was always a nobody my whole life, but today or however long it takes, I will be a hero. After wards I will go and see my two best friends again, Laura Payne and Chloe Bates.

XXXXXXXXXX

**there we are. The end of a chapter. I think it may be a bit on the long side but if you like long chapters and fewer updates then tell me. I will however tell you that I had writers block for a while, but nonetheless,i managed.!**

**Btxx R/R it helps a lot, it also brightens my day to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people I am back, whoo. Okay sorry for the long update, if you want me to update faster the pm me as I have a memory like a fish. Not joking either. **

**Okay here is a shout out to Susie G, Lovelyja and Lizzabetta there stories are great. **

**Here is the next chapter. Be warned you may be shocked! Please don't kill me, Please?**

**XXXXXX**

"I think I have found out where they are hiding her!" Shouted Garcia to the team. It had been another month since they had found out anything else until today. The team came to her and started to look at what Garcia was looking at. They where just about to leave when they where interrupted by a women and her two friends, who had seemed to have only caught up with her now.

"Are you Penelope Garcia?" The women said.

"Yes Why, Who are you?" Garcia asked shocked at how this women new her but she did not know the women. 'This is way you don't make friends with everyone Penelope Anne Garcia' she thought.

"My name is Tally, This is Laura and Chloe my friends who helped me find this place. Your Sister I think, or was it family member, oh I can't remember but I do know is that you know her, Emily Prentiss, The Red Dragons had her and I was there and I escaped because they thought I was dead, I know where it is. And I think that you need to be fast, I only barley made it out as who I was before I left, She has been their before and she was there when I was taken there. Here is the address and please, get her and bring her home to me and all of us, oh and what ever you do, don't hurt her friend!" Tally said as she gave her a piece of paper and went to sit down with her friends and fell asleep.

"Garcia find where this is at." Hotch said.

"This is the same place where I just brought up a second ago." Garcia said. And with that the team was gone. 'Luckily for me I will see everything that happens' she thought.

XXXXXX

The team went to the address the had been given by both Garcia and the Tally women. As soon as they arrived with 100 or more SWAT people the made their way through the place.

"Morgan open this door for us now!" Hotch said.

Morgan kicked the door open and went straight in followed by everyone else. They followed the corridor until they reached several corridors. The SWAT took all but one corridor and the team took the last with 10 SWAT members. They came to a room that was the size of basketball court.

"What? Is it just me or is something off about this place?" JJ asked.

"Yeah I think I aggree Jay." Reid said. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, this place is creepy" Rossi said, he continued "I think I am totally agreeing with JJ and Reid with this on..." he was interrupted by a growl.

Everyone stopped what they where doing when they they heard the growl.

"What was t-that?" Reid stuttered.

"I have no clue, but it does not sound good." Hotch said.

Aowllll, the howl made everyone jump out of their skin when they heard it.

"Hay look their!" Reid said pointing to the animal which was slowly emerging from the shade. "I—I-ITs a WOLF!" Reid screached.

"What on earth is going on?" Rossi shouted.

"Well it is about time someone asked that!" came a voice.

"Show your self women. We will shot you. We don't want to hurt you" Hotch said.

"_Hurt me_. You are so funny, I think that it is the other way round, apart from the fact that _I _ don't _care _if you get _hurt_." The feminie voice came.

"Is it just me or does that voice sound freakishly similar?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, but I can't place it" Reid said.

"Well I hope you figure it out soon my dear." The women said as she was slowly revealed to the others. The Wolf growled more furiously, making even the SWAT team to jump. One of the SWAT team members lifted their gun up and pointed it to the wolf. The team was just about to stop him as it could set of anything, when they saw a flash and the SWAT member fall lifelessly to the ground.

"However, I have no qurams about killing you all if one person so much as lifts a finger at my Tally" Said the women in a deadly tone.

When the team looked back, they saw the women and they all let out a gasp.

"Emily?" Morgan said. The women gave a creepy smile back and said...

"Emily? She died. _I _am Sasha. Who are _you?!"_ she said followed by a menacing laugh.

XXXXXXXX

**there All finished, well the chapter but still... R/R please. They motivate me and can give ideas.**


End file.
